Beg
by Fairady
Summary: If he had to he would get down on his knees and beg. Altair x Malik.


Disclaimer: I own not, though I'd sell what's left of my soul to own some of the wardrobe from the game.

Warnings: Slash and sex.

Notes: Kink memes will be my death. They always seem to entice me to write things I don't feel confident writing. Or making me bite off more than I can chew which is a very easy feat. So here's some Altair with a bit of Malik and the repeated mashing of my guilt button.

Beg  
by Fairady

.

.

Malik worked more than any of the Rafiqs Altair had worked with. It never mattered when he arrived at the Bureau, when the sun was just rising or in the darkest hours of the night, Malik was always awake and working. It was hard to say if it was because of the importance of his position or if it was due to Malik's inability to cope with being idle.

Whichever the cause, all the work did little to sweeten Malik's vile temper.

Altair placed the thrown inkpot carefully next to the fountain. If Malik ran out of ink in the night he could get it himself, and Altair was not about to give him the excuse of breaking it to yell about. Malik did well enough with that on his own.

It was maddening how little it took to set the Dai off. Anything from speaking to simply _being_ was grounds for meeting the sharp edge of the man's tongue. Altair settled down on the cushions and leaned against the wall reflecting on the fact that Malik's tongue was all edge. Each side of the forked thing was as sharp as any Assassin's blade.

And just as quick to fly, as the faint sounds of Altair settling were apparently enough to disturb the man in the next room, "Keep your silence, novice!"

Altair's jaw clenched around a growl. What must he do for an end to this? Beg on his knees for forgiveness? Malik would like that.

The flash on anger passed as quickly as it came and Altair choked on the words he almost shouted back. If begging on his knees would please Malik, even a little, then Altair would do it. Not for forgiveness, but for the _chance_ to earn it. Malik deserved no less for what Altair had taken from him.

He shifted, listening intently to see if this noise would draw more of Malik's ire. He heard nothing. Straining his senses to their limits he heard the faint scratching of quill against parchment. The only sign that he had not disturbed Malik further. Pride pricked him at his thoughts telling him that disturbing the man was the _least_ he could to do repay his temper, but Altair ignored it. He was getting better at pushing that poisonous voice aside.

All it had taken was for Malik to pay the price of Altair's actions.

Altair closed his eyes and forced his body to relax. Tension reluctantly leaving his muscles as he attempted to get some rest. Always a hard thing to do in Jerusalem. With little else to do Altair let his mind drift. Let himself wonder.

If Malik wanted it Altair would get down on his knees, swallow his damned pride, and _beg_. He would take whatever insults the Dai would throw at him as his due and beg more. The insults, the taunts, the yelling. It would not be easy, but Altair would take it all. Just for a chance to earn Malik's forgiveness. A chance to show the man that he would do anything to make amends.

At that, Malik's eyes would light up. A cruel light that Altair knew all too well. _"You'll do anything?"_

He would.

A calloused hand would push back his hood and catch Altair's face. Forcing him to crawl forward on his knees until he knelt at Malik's feet. His hands braced on the Dai's thighs as he looked up at his face. Malik would smirk as those dark eyes turned hungry. _"I'll consider it after you've sucked me."_

Altair focused on his breathing. Keeping it even and soundless to not disturb Malik even as he imagined the man's hand undoing his belt and parting his robes. Ink stained fingers untying his pants and pulling his own hard length out. Dragging the moist tip over Altair's face, painting the scar on his mouth with precum. The taste of it heavy on his tongue.

Slowly, Altair brought his right hand to rest over the growing bulge in his pants. Pressing and kneading himself to full hardness, but not undoing the ties. Malik would not allow that. After all, it was Altair who had to make amends. His pleasure would wait.

_"Hands here,"_ Altair's hands would be dragged up to fist high in Malik's loose robes. _"Don't move them, novice, you'll only use your mouth on me."_

He licked his lips thinking about how Malik would taste. How soft the skin of his cock would feel against Altair's lips as he kissed it. Tongue flicking out to drag across the slit for more. The feel of it dragging across his face as Malik's hips bucked at the tease.

_"Enough!"_ Malik would growl. Gripping Altair by the side of his head instead. Fingers twining in his short hair and pulling slightly. _"Do it now or get the hell out of my sight."_

And that would be all that Altair needed. Wrapping his lips around the swollen head, using his hands to pull Malik in. Feeling Malik's hard cock slide in his mouth to the back of his throat before he swallowed. Taking him in completely.

_"Whore,"_ Malik would breath out, more moan than word. Bucking slightly before using his grip on Altair's hair to pull him off. And then thrusting in quickly. Ignoring the sharp noise Altair would make at the suddenness. Malik's voice would be low and gravely as he panted, _"Take it all."_

Altair breathed deeply through his nose, not trusting himself to remain silent if he opened his mouth. He pressed down on himself harder, hips rolling up into his hand. Imagined the feeling of his mouth stretched wide open around Malik, his hair gripped painfully tight in Malik's fist as he pounded mercilessly into Altair. Not caring if his length would choke him. Only using Altair for his own pleasure.

Altair's head swam. Pleasure, lack of air combining as he fought to remain silent. He brought his left hand up to press against his mouth. Muffling the small sounds that might have escaped. Moans that would make Malik jerk and groan in pleasure. His head rolling back, eyes slitting closed, and _moaning_ Altair's name as he came hard.

Altair's breath hitched as he came, hand pressing down painfully hard on his covered erection. Feeling the cloth dampening as his teeth sank into the flesh of his hand hard enough to draw blood. The coppery taste almost close enough to what he imagined Malik would taste like.

He sagged on the cushions, breathing quickly but quietly. A breeze trickled through the partially open entrance to the Bureau cooling his sweat slicked face. Altair let out a silent sigh as he relaxed completely. Sleep stealing over him too quickly to worry about the state of his pants, or the silence in the next room.

.

.


End file.
